No Mercy
by Nigelcat1
Summary: No one has ever shown Harry Potter any mercy, especially Dumbledore, so why should Harry have any mercy for anyone in Magical Britain? A Harry takes charge of his life story. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

NO MERCY

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Ungrateful

"That ungrateful %*#&$#&$#&^" Ron Weasley snapped out about his former "best mate" Harry Potter. "Here we were ready to forgive him for lying and cheating his way into the Tournament and what does the %#*$&*#$& ^ do – he cusses us out."

"Well you can't blame him" Poppy Pomfrey snapped back at him. "Considering the way all of the school but most especially you lot his so-called best friends have treated him and you expect him to jump for joy when _you decide to forgive him_ and take him back" the angry witch said to the obnoxious boy.

Harry Potter had been illegally entered into a very dangerous Tournament probably by person(s) who wished him harm and perhaps even death yet Albus Dumbledore said the boy had to compete or lose his magic. He had said there was no way to get Harry out of the Tournament and then to make matters worse allowed and even encouraged the boy to become a pariah not only in the school but in the entire Magical World. He said it would help them find the real culprit and test Harry's character and endurance. Even the surly Potter-hating Severus Snape thought it was a bad idea but, what the heck, anything that caused damage, humiliation and pain to the spawn of James Potter was fine in his book.

So a pariah Harry had become. His best (and only allowed) friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had abandoned him, called him a liar and a cheat and Ron especially had slandered his name and character all over the school. He even demanded and arranged that Harry be ostracized from Gryffindor House as well as anyone who defended Harry.

Only Neville Longbottom had stood up for Harry and both he and Harry were cast out of Gryffindor House while most of their possessions were destroyed. Neville had just barely saved his beloved toad Trevor and it was the same with Harry's familiar Hedwig. Harry only escaped with his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map because he had been carrying them on his person. He then hid them in the quarters he and Neville had found refuge in.

Unfortunately Harry's Firebolt broom had been confiscated (stolen) by Ron Weasley as well as his photo album. Dobby the faithful house elf had confiscated (stolen) them back but Dumbledore had Fawkes the Phoenix "liberate" them because Harry had to be punished. He knew he was obliged to play along and "take everything like a man or a true Gryffindor" so that Dumbledore could catch the culprit yet he was acting like a big baby and acting like a coward hence the need for punishment.

It was all encouraged and allowed by Dumbledore and even the Head of Gryffindor House Minerva McGonagall did what she always did and "followed Dumbledore's orders" although as always she told her oldest friend Poppy Pomfrey that "it broke my heart." Poppy's reply had been "Well your heart has been broken so many times regarding Harry Potter that you don't have much, if any left" and had then muttered under her breath "not that you ever really had a heart to begin with." Minerva heard that but then she was meant to as Poppy had said the same thing before. The Head of House had learned to ignore it but she did have to admit in her heart of hearts that…well that she had hardened her heart long ago when it came to the welfare of her students as when Albus Dumbledore ordered something it would be done.

Harry Potter was the last champion to participate and when he got his egg (due to using some truly spectacular magic) he walked in the front of the medical tent and directly out the back flap and disappeared. He hadn't waited to hear his score or be checked over by the medi-witch as he hadn't been injured. Besides he wanted to avoid talking to anybody especially his "best mates" because his sources reported back that they would be allowed to "magnanimously take him back" if he survived the first task.

Oh yes Harry Potter knew a lot about what went on at Hogwarts concerning him – he always had. However, he also knew that he had to play along with everything done to him as he had no other choice. Dumbledore had had him in his clutches ever since October 31, 1981 and wouldn't let him go because the Great Albus Dumbledore had plans for the orphaned boy which would not be altered. He was ruining his life much like he had controlled and ruined the lives of so many others and would continue to do so as long as he had breath in his body and could still scheme, manipulate and "play the game" as he called his agenda.

But this time things were definitely going to be different. The moment his name had come out of the Goblet had signaled the fact that this was all another dangerous set up as well as being "No. 1" on the list. When he had been dragged into the Champions' room and told "the facts" that he was forced to compete and there was nothing even Dumbledore could do about it that had been "No. 2" and then when all of the slander, abuse, humiliation, emotional, mental and physical pain had been allowed and encouraged to start that had been "No. 3" and the final nail in the coffin containing what was left of Harry Potter's patience.

The Muggleborns and some of the Half-bloods would know the saying "Three strikes and you are out" and what it basically meant. Being firmly ensconced in their new world they would never use it and kept it in the back of their minds as it was a "Muggle thing" and not of relevance or welcomed in this world. However, they and most Magicals – or at least the wizards/witches who lived in Magical Britain – didn't know that its origination was magical.

You see words and numbers are magically powerful. The Arithmancy which was now being taught at Hogwarts was a very watered down version of the once important magic known as Numerology. _Numerology_ _is any belief in divine,_ _mystical_ _or other special relationship between a_ _number_ _and some_ _coinciding_ _events. It has many_ _systems_ _and_ _traditions_ _and_ _beliefs_ _. Numerology and numerological divination by systems such as_ _isopsephy_ _were popular among_ _early mathematicians_ _, but are no longer considered part of mathematics_ in the Muggle World but is still very much used in the Magical World unless you live in Magical Britain. Albus Dumbledore saw to that. It was one of the first (of many important) courses eliminated from the Hogwarts curriculum when Dumbledore became Headmaster.

In many rituals the use of three fortifies the magic. It can create a specific spell or in the present case, destroy a magic used to bind, control or harm a victim such as Harry Potter. The "almost infallible" Albus Dumbledore had inadvertently made a mistake which would cost him dear. Magic herself had been waiting for such a mistake as had Lady Hogwarts and most especially those who truly loved and/or protected Harry Potter. It had been a long time coming but it had arrived.

In his hubris and belief in his own invincibility Albus Dumbledore didn't notice. In fact it simply didn't occur to him what had happened or how it had happened. He'd get an inkling but not until it was too late. Simply put Harry Potter and a few others were free whereas Albus Dumbledore and his faithful followers and trapped minions were doomed and would pay for their crimes.

There would be no mercy for them. They had shown no mercy to Harry Potter and the other victims so why should they expected any? They never expected to fail or be defeated and some wouldn't refuse to believe such a thing could befall them - until it did and they paid a price so costly it could not be paid in this life. It would however be paid in full and with interest in the next world and so much sooner than any could comprehend.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Thefts

Harry Potter could not be found, not even by Fawkes the Phoenix. The great bird had been sent by Dumbledore to drag back Harry Potter from wherever it was he was hiding. Dumbledore – who knew absolutely everything that went on at Hogwarts – knew that Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had been hiding in the Room of Requirement because Dobby the house elf had told him so. That room was one of the few places not on the Marauders' Map because the Marauders hadn't known about it.

Yes poor Dobby the house elf who Harry Potter had freed from the tyranny of the Malfoys at the end of Harry's second year was betraying the beloved Harry Potter. Well everyone else was so why not the faithful and adoring elf? He hadn't wanted to but he was desperate and Dumbledore had taken advantage of his desperation to trap yet another entity Harry trusted into working for Dumbledore.

Despite what the _almost all-knowing_ Hermione Granger would tell you (considering you hadn't asked) house elves were slaves, poor, unfortunate, simple, powerless creatures who didn't know there was an alternative to the centuries of enslavement they were born, lived and died in. They just didn't know it and if Hermione Granger had to tell each and every house elf on a one-to-one basis then she would. In fact it would be the first of her many planned crusades to change the Magical World to her liking or in other words make it into _what it should be_.

She would never ever believe she was wrong, even though she was. You see she had heard about house elves and just decided they were slaves and they were all like Dobby and wanted to be free. She would never dream of asking one – not even Dobby – what the real situation was. She had looked for information in the Hogwarts Library but found very little only to be told by Madam Pince "it's one of those things _you've just known about from birth'_ and which Muggleborns have to find out by asking" but Hermione wouldn't ask any of those wicked Purebloods.

No Hermione "the Saint" Granger saw a situation and declared it to be a problem, decided it needed to be corrected and she would be the one to do it. It would be the first of her many accomplishments which would see her go down in history as the greatest and most benevolent benefactor after the Great Albus Dumbledore.

Had she bothered to ask one, like Dobby the only elf of her acquaintance, he would have told her that he only wanted to be free of the Malfoys because…well…they were Malfoys and oh the stories he could tell her about them and all the terrible things they had been doing throughout the centuries would curl her hair. Well she didn't need her hair curled (quite the opposite) but she didn't and wouldn't ask because what did Dobby know – about anything – as he was just a poor, simple, enslaved creature who she was going to help whether he wanted help or not. He didn't want help or at least her help but a little thing like that wouldn't stop Hermione Granger!

But back to the reason Dobby came to Hogwarts looking for work. You see house elves NEEDED a wizard/witch to help them survive. Their Magic and lives depend on a symbiotic relationship with a wizard/witch/or living in a magically charged environment which they need to survive. It is just in their physical and magical makeup to have such a relationship or their Magic lessens bit by bit until it fades completely and they die. Usually before that happens they start losing their sanity. Such a thing was happening to an old elf named Kreacher but Hermione didn't know about him and if she did she would happily tell him he was now free and to enjoy his freedom.

Poor Dobby had been free for a year and had sought employment. As he told the Headmaster, since gaining his freedom he didn't want to bind himself with any family. He wanted to be free and maybe earn some money. Unfortunately no one would hire him, it was binding to a business, an individual, a family or nothing. The only person he would even consider binding himself to would be the great Harry Potter but Dobby knew he wasn't worthy and was too afraid to ask. However, he had heard that Hogwarts was the one place in Britain where an elf could find refuge, have lots of work to do and maybe get paid as much as a sickle a week.

The gracious Headmaster told Dobby that it was all true but most especially the part about Harry Potter never wanting to bind with a house elf as like his friend Miss Granger he believed owing a house elf was nothing but slavery something which Harry was totally against. Therefore Dumbledore would hire Dobby because he could sense that the elf had already lost much of his Magic and because Hogwarts could always use another hardworking elf.

Of course, there were two conditions for Dobby's employment. The first one was that Dobby had to swear not to ever bind with Harry Potter even if the boy asked and two, Dumbledore needed Dobby to "watch over Harry Potter" and report back to Dumbledore. He carefully explained to the elf that he wouldn't be spying on Harry merely "Helping me help Harry by protecting him and keeping him out of danger and away from bad influences and people who would seek to harm the boy. I must watch over him and be aware of anything which could hurt him. In fact this year I… _sense_ …that the dear boy will be in need of all of the help he can get. You can do that for me…and for Harry…can't you Dobby?" he had innocently asked.

Dobby agreed to the terms and conditions and would even be paid a galleon for his services. His Magic would be saved and he would be doing very important work to help Harry Potter. The arrangements were made and the now very happy elf was hired and given over to the chief house elf of Hogwarts to begin his extensive training.

Dumbledore had smiled after the foolish elf had left. A house elf made a much better spy than the portraits, ghosts, Peeves, suits of armor, teachers, students and most especially the foolish Granger girl and greedy Weasleys. He hadn't "sensed" anything because he had helped arranged for this year's "test" for the boy and if all went according to plan, Dumbledore would have another crack at capturing Voldemort or, even better, seeing to his resurrection. Then the "game" could begin in earnest and the "fun" (in Dumbledore's mind at least) could commence.

Everything was going better than expected. Dumbledore recognized the fake Moody, stunned him, dosed him with Veritaserum, questioned him thoroughly then just to be safe legitimized him unmercifully. Severus (who had provided the Veritaserum and witnessed the questioning) had had to brew him a special pain potion since Barty Crouch, Jr.'s mind had been so injured. But he had been healed, obliviated and more plans were made. He and thus Voldemort would suspect nothing.

Due to the severity of the censure and abuse Harry had been receiving Dumbledore had allowed both him and Neville Longbottom to hide out in the Room of Requirement to not only protect them but to save their lives. As usual things got bit – no a lot – out of hand because the two other schools were present and Rita Skeeter had free range of the school. Since Potter was in the Tournament he really didn't have to attend classes and after the weighing of the wands fiasco and the subsequent outrageous newspaper article Skeeter had written, the abuse had gotten so bad the boy stopped attending classes.

Neville still went to classes but took his meals in the Room and only ventured out to the greenhouses. Some people, like Ron Weasley vent his spleen on the helpless boy since he couldn't publically torture Potter, but Dumbledore allowed it as long as things didn't get too bad. He still needed Neville to use as an alternate or Plan B if things went bad with Potter. There was a very real possibility Potter could be killed before the resurrection and then Longbottom would have to be sacrificed after Dumbledore announced that he and not Potter had been "the real Boy-Who-Lived" and Potter was just the decoy.

But now Dobby had reported that Harry Potter was not in the "Come and Go Room" as the elves called it nor was Neville Longbottom. "Theys both bees gone and so is Trevor Toad and Hedwig Owl. Dobby knows not where they bees and cannot sense them" he had wailed and then broke into tears after relaying the news. Dumbledore had dismissed him and ordered that a massive search be done for both boys.

It didn't work. Nothing did so he sent out Fawkes but then…well Fawkes didn't return no matter how many times Dumbledore called out to his familiar. Dumbledore checked his trackers and the other monitors he kept on the boy and had since he had been dumped with his unloving relatives. They seemed to be working but as he looked closer – DAMN, DOUBLE DAMN AND A BLOODY HELL THROWN IN! They were all fakes!

Not to worry, not to worry. He could make new ones he just needed some of the boy's blood which was always on hand in the Infirmary. He went there to find that not only was there no blood of Harry Potter (or even Neville Longbottom) but _their medical records were also missing_. And most disturbing of all so was POPPY POMFREY!

It couldn't be possible as HE OWNED POPPY POMFREY. Only her death could release her from his grasp. He'd worry about her later but now he sent for Severus and ordered him to start brewing. He then sent his personal elf to gather bits of Potter's blood, a hair, skin flecks – anything – as the essences of Potter was around the school, especially his blood.

But there was nothing, nothing at all. It was if Harry Potter and even Neville Longbottom had never walked the halls of Hogwarts. So he sent elves to the Burrow. A frantic Molly Weasley had floo called him to say that the elf had arrived, explained the situation but…but…it seems as if somebody had broken in and… _stolen her dirt!_

Now that was something nobody would report unless you were Molly Weasley and this was Albus Dumbledore asking – no demanding – for certain things. Molly had been saving samples of Harry since the first time he had stayed at the Burrow so that she could brew certain "special" potions for use in the future. Apparently after the children had left for school she tidied up the rooms and thought they looked cleaner but since it was probably her imagination and/or wishful thinking on her part, she ignored it. But the day before the first task she had awakened to see her house SPARKLING. You could eat off the floors. It was the same with the grounds outbuildings as everything (including the garden gnomes) had been sanitized.

Most disturbing of all _somebody_ had broken into her potions cabinet and wiped her out even going so far as to take ingredients and her trusty cauldrons, stirrers – well everything.

Much to his great fear the same had been done with the home of Arabella Figg where Harry spent some of his childhood when the Dursleys dumped him off when they went to enjoy themselves. It wasn't as bad as what had happened to the Burrow and Mrs. Figg hadn't reported it because she thought someone had magically cleaned it as a reward because she wasn't as good a housekeeper as she once was due to age and infirmities. She thought Dumbledore had arranged for it because even her Kneazles had been given very thorough baths and been gifted with new collars.

But the very worst was yet to come as Dumbledore trudged down to 4 Privet Drive. He didn't bother knocking but just magically opened the door, walked in and fell into a very big hole. The house was completely empty. In fact, upon further investigation, it wasn't really a house but more of a shell – a magical shell of some sort which showed a house from the outside but was missing furnishings, walls and floors and he had fallen into where the basement had been.

Yep "dirt" was still to be found at 4 Privet Drive but just the remnants of the foundation where the basement had been built and the front and back yards. As he lay in the hole recovering from his shock he had to admit that a very good bit of magic had been used but he cursed whoever had done it to the seven circles of Hell. It was the same with the garage and the garden sheds – nothing but shells. The yards and all of the flower beds and bushes had been "sanitized" like the Weasley grounds had been but at least the Weasleys and their possession had been left. The Dursleys were apparently missing.

He rushed back to Mrs. Figg's house and told her what happened. When she got over her initial shock she told him that Dudley was at his school but Vernon had been away for four days on a business trip or something according to the local gossip. "I don't recall seeing Petunia since he left and her car is gone but I just thought she was out shopping."

Dumbledore couldn't waste any more time. Things were serious. He had to find Petunia and Dudley as they were Potter's blood relatives and he could probably use some of their blood to make some sort of tracker and find Potter. He contacted Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt (one of his faithful followers) and ordered him to fetch Dudley Dursley from his school and look for Vernon Dudley. If nothing else someone should prepare Vernon for the shock of his life.

Meanwhile the hunt for Potter and Longbottom at Hogwarts was still on but without success. Looking closer it seemed the same thing regarding blood and any essences for both boys and Poppy Pomfrey were gone. The Quidditch pitch and locker rooms, all classes rooms, the usual spots on the table in the Great Hall and most definitely all of Gryffindor Tower were cleaned very, very thoroughly. Pomfrey's private room and every inch of the Infirmary were sterilized and to add insult to injury all of the potions were now missing meaning emergency supplies had to be bought.

Just when Dumbledore thought things couldn't get any worse, naturally they did. Kingsley had flooed directly to Dumbledore's office to report that Dudley Dursley and all of his possessions had gone missing roughly two days before the first task and two days after Vernon Dursley had left the country on business. Petunia had called his workplace desperately needing to contact him but Grunnings only knew that a representative of a Middle East oil refinery was looking to order a specially made drill and had been given Vernon's name. It was all hush-hush and had to remain anonymous and even the owners of Grunnings didn't know who only that they had to let him go and pay all expenses. The government had made all of the travel arrangements although Grunnings would be billed for it after the trip. Vernon was eight days into the trip and nothing had been heard by anyone.

"No one knows where Petunia is as Smelting – Dudley's school – told the police it might still be a kidnapping despite all of his things being taken. She was told to go home and wait for a call or until the police contacted her. One strange thing was noticed by the police however…."

"Was the school cleaner than usual?" Dumbledore asked although already knowing the answer.

"Well…yes – but just in areas where Dudley went to class or spent most of his time."

Dumbledore sighed heavily before saying "This will sound odd but I need you to find the names and addresses of Dudley's friends. Then you will escort some of the elves to their homes to check for any essences of Dudley Dursley. Also check the primary school, playgrounds and probably the local hospitals. I need any and all medical records for Dudley and Harry – anything that could help find them.

Dumbledore was NOT going to give up trying to track down Harry Potter. If need be he'd - well he'd dig up James and Lily to get "samples" if he had to.

Then another bit of bad news came via floo call into the life of Albus Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge asked to step through, was granted permission and told the latest in Dumbledore would refer to as the "Cleaning Terror."

"Albus I just received a frantic call from Algie Croaker. Apparently his nephew Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice are missing from St. Mungo's. They disappeared last night along with all of their medical records and…."

"Were their rooms cleaner than usual?"

"Well…yes, yes they were. It's as if any trace of their essences and even magical signature were wiped from the face of the earth. And Algie can't get in touch with his sister Augusta. He was called in because St. Mungo's couldn't report it to Longbottom Lodge as nobody could remember where it was not even Algie."

"Then it's under a Fidelius?"

"No one knows. Very few people can cast a true Fidelius except for a few Unspeakables, your own good self and employees of Gringotts and all have sworn that they didn't cast one. I need to speak to the Longbottom heir – Nigel or Niven…."

"Neville" Dumbledore added. He was going to have to tell Fudge of all people that Neville was missing and no doubt it would soon be known that Potter was also gone. He had a headache of huge proportions and would have to call Severus to brew him a potion because all of the Infirmary supplies were missing!

So Dumbledore offered Cornelius a drink of firewhiskey instead of tea because Dumbledore needed a good stiff drink. He carefully gave a version of what had happened as well as opining that he thought both boys had been kidnapped. Fudge was horrified as what would this do to his career? It would seriously harm the Tournament. Would the Boy-Who-Lived lose his Magic if he was prevented from participating?

Fudge knocked back three whiskeys and would have drunk more if Dumbledore hadn't sent him on his way with strict instructions not to tell anybody. To make sure he didn't tell Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore spelled him as he pushed him through the fireplace back to the Ministry.

Dumbledore had only slightly wondered if the boy had really been kidnapped. After finding out his monitors were faked he discounted that idea but that left another burning question – who? Who knew so much about Harry Potter to know about the monitors, what they were and how to fake them?

The only real answer to that question was – him! Only Dumbledore knew the extent to which he had gone to control the boy. Some people knew certain things but nothing close to even half. Even the Goblins knew only a limited amount of the things he had done. The Weasleys knew how they would benefit if they did certain things regarding the boy and they were well-paid (or at least Molly, Ronald and Ginerva were) to do their jobs. There would also great benefits promised to them if all things went according to plan.

The teachers were told only what they needed to know concerning the boy, how he was to be treated, etc. They could not ask why because it was none of their business. They were just teachers and he was the Headmaster as well as being Albus Dumbledore the Leader of the Light, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, etc. They could only obey his every command or suffer the consequences.

Apparently somehow certain things had been found out and the question now was who, and how was the boy taken and the cleanup done without anybody – like him - noticing. In Hogwarts it had to be an inside job, meaning house elves had to have done it because only they had such skill and the access to all areas. But they were all loyal to and answered only to him. Dobby couldn't have done the work not even if he worked night and day. He had sworn to Dumbledore not to really help Harry Potter just to see to certain needs, like hiding him, protecting him from the worse of the physical abuse and, he had been really surprised to find out that both boys were gone.

Dobby had also been under supervision by the head house elf. Dobby had certain work he had to perform during the course of a day and night and there was always another elf watching him. There had even been trackers placed on the elf to see if he left Hogwarts. He had not.

Also the boy KNEW NOTHING of that Dumbledore had made absolutely certain. He couldn't save himself if he tried. Also HE HAD NOBODY capable of helping him especially on the scale he needed help. He had no money and no place to go and neither did Neville Longbottom. Dumbledore had checked and neither boy had accessed their trust vaults.

Dobby had told Dumbledore he managed to find some school books and old clothes for the boys to use for studying and to wear in the Room. What money Neville had (as Harry's had been "confiscated" by Ron) was used to purchase underwear and shoes for them both. These had been owl ordered and now Neville had exactly one sickle and eight knuts to his name as he didn't dare ask his Gran for help or new underwear. He had heard she was very displeased with him siding with the lying, cheating Harry Potter and had cut off his pocket money for the rest of the year.

No, they HAD TO BE SOMEWHERE IN HOGWARTS and Dumbledore would just have to somehow find them, Petunia and Dudley and the treacherous elves that had done the illegal cleaning.

NOBODY BEAT OR THWARTED THE PLANS OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE – NOBODY!


	2. Chapter 3- History of Horror

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – History of Horror

Impossible as it may seem, Albus Dumbledore was wrong. Harry did have help, just not enough to accomplish everything he needed to do as Albus Dumbledore was a formidable and unscrupulous opponent with decades of experience in not only Magic but manipulation, scheming, power-grabbing, blackmailing, using people shamelessly, lying, bribery, destroying lives and too many nasty things to mention even if you knew about all of them which no one but Dumbledore did.

However, there were three people who knew enough about some of the dastardly things one Albus Dumbledore had done to people but especially to their family personally that they had banded together to not only save Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom but to chip away at Albus Dumbledore, piece by tiny piece until they at least severely hurt him. They knew they probably couldn't totally destroy him but they'd settle for their personal vengeance and help for their heirs.

So who were these people and how did they come together to help two abused boys? Glad you asked because you will be told.

The first person was known in life as Regulus Nigellus Black. Yes he was a ghost and he had finally managed to contact Harry Potter while the boy was living at the Leaky Cauldron before his third year at Hogwarts began. He was in more danger than usual and since he was finally in a place where the ghost could contact him, he could begin to help him. Fortunately, despite all that Dumbledore had done to keep the boy ignorant, Harry was a bright boy and just played along always looking for an escape much like he had with the Dursleys before he knew he was a wizard. Before that fateful Halloween during his first year he had sized up what was going on but had to again play along and hope to survive.

Once the boy accepted that the ghost wasn't going to do him any harm, he listened while the ghost began to tell the tale. He started at the beginning because that is always the best place to start and began to tell the Horrible History of a once proud family. Regulus was a ghost and lived from 1906 to 1959 when he died due to severe respiratory problems. He was the second son of the then Lord Black Sirius, II and the younger brother of Arcturus the eldest son and heir. They had had a sister Lycoris, but she had died in 1965 due to a broken heart and after having suffered much at the hands of the enemies of her House.

Their Father Sirius was, to put it bluntly, a real bastard. His Father had been the notorious Phineas Nigellus Black known today as the most hated Headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Actually there were many who were much worse but they had lived and died in other centuries and Nigellus' (as he preferred to be called) was the latest one in living memory and would remain so until some else receive the mantel.

Sirius I was the elder brother of Nigellus who had died young in an accident with only Nigellus as a witness. He had drowned despite his younger brother's valiant but feeble attempts to rescue him as Sirius I was 8 years old and Nigellus was only 6. A house elf had been blamed and promptly tortured to death before a thorough investigation could be done.

Sirius II had been named after his uncle and was a very cruel man, a dreadful husband and terrible father. He was also selfish and reckless and cared only for his own pleasure. He was also very bad with money and had nearly lost half of the vast Black fortune until ill-health had seen him confined to his bed. Fortunately for the family fortunes, Nigellus had died when Arcturus, who was very good with money and had all of the virtues his sire lacked, was 24 years old. Nigellus had almost disinherited his son and heir in favor of Arcturus but at the last minute had been reminded of the scandal it would cause so made Arcturus the handler of all financial matters while Sirius was named the titular Lord Black with very limited powers.

Being the kind of man he was Sirius II sulked, brooded and did as much as possible to make the lives of Arcturus and his other children as miserable as possible. Arcturus had already been married when Nigellus died and it had been a love match. Melania McMillan had given Arcturus two children, Lucretia and Orion before she had met an untimely and unexpected death giving birth to her third child, a stillborn son. Arcturus had been away on business when his wife went into premature labor in her fifth month while just lying in bed in the middle of the night. She had been taken so unaware that she hadn't had time to call for a house elf and just went into labor, expelled the child and then passed out into unconsciousness and bled to death.

It was considered a terrible and unfortunate tragedy but Arcturus (and others) thought differently and Sirius II had been entirely too openly happy. Nothing could be proven or even remarked upon, by the family at least, because he was Lord Black and you didn't cross let alone accuse a Lord Black of wrong doing even if you had proof.

Arcturus wanted to remarry to give his children a mother but Sirius II forbade it. He still had some limited power to order Arcturus in some things and poor Arcturus was constantly traveling on business to recreate the empire his Father had so carelessly lost. One time Arcturus had returned home only to find out that his only daughter, the light of his life and the image of her Mother had been married off by Sirius to the biggest rogue in Magical Britain, Ignatius Prewett.

The Prewetts were the Pureblood equivalent of what American Muggles would call "white trash" and lived up to the reputation of being a disgrace to Pure Blood. Ignatius was what could be called (again by Muggles) as an "adventurer" meaning he didn't really work for a living and lived on his wits but without any great success. He was heavily and dangerously in debt to the wrong people and had lured a very drunken Sirius II into a Muggle card game known as poker. Naturally he cheated and Sirius lost big – very big.

Arcturus controlled the purse strings and the only thing that Sirius II could use to pay his debt was exactly what Ignatius had wanted and demanded to have in payment. He wanted to immediately marry the fair Lucretia, she of the huge dowry. Not only would Ignatius be able to pay off his debts he could live in luxury as she would come with not only lots and lots of cash, but jewelry, silver, artifacts, rare books and property. Ignatius would be set for life.

But Sirius II didn't like to be made a fool of especially in public even though he was a fool. However, he saw a way out of it to not only get revenge against Ignatius but also to hurt his goody-goody son. He immediately married the unwilling Lucretia off to Ignatius and told him he could collect the dowry the day after the wedding night. Ignatius' mistake was that he hadn't taken the time to find out how much the dowry consisted of but – what the hell – everybody knew the type of dowry the Black girls received, especially an only daughter of the heir.

After a horrible wedding night (for Lucretia) Ignatius hurried to Gringotts to claim his wealth only to be told that Sirius II (who controlled the amount of the dowry) had only given Lucretia G1,000. Ignatius owed the wrong people G1,500. After calming down he came up with a solution to his problems as well as a way of getting revenge on Sirius II for "ruining his life" – he sold his lovely 16 year old wife to a well-known elderly pervert with a taste for deviant sexual practice and when he tired of the innocent he was to sell her to a brothel – and a Muggle one at that. The pervert thought it was a very good prank and agreed.

So Ignatius paid off his debts and had 100 galleons left over to leave Britain forever before Arcturus came back and got his own revenge (and oh did he ever but the details are too gory to tell). Arcturus returned several months later (because no one had the decency to tell him about the tragedy) and spent several more months looking for his daughter. By then the damage had been complete.

The pervert (who soon met with a very unfortunate and extremely painful accident) had used the girl for only two months before her mind, body and spirit were completely broken. True to the terms of the original sale, he sold her to a Muggle brothel where she knew only horror and degradation. No one ever knew the full extent of her suffering and humiliation because it would have been too painful for the girl to relive and Arcturus probably would have killed his Father (like he had the pervert and Ignatius). Lucretia had been rescued but spent the rest of her life in an almost catatonic state and never left the safety of her suite in Castle Black because…well she just couldn't.

Sirius II had laughed and laughed at his son's pain. He bragged about how he enjoyed hurting Arcturus and his "little princess" and said just wait until Orion was old enough to ruin. He laughed some more until Arcturus brought down all of the laws of the Black Family on the head of his Father.

According to the Family laws, a sitting Lord Black can make an ironclad agreement in his Will which cannot be broken, especially when it concerns the line of succession and the continuation of the Black Family. Although for "appearances sake" Sirius II was Lord Black due to his Father's Will and doing some irrevocable Family Magics he had no power other than to be known as Lord Black and to arrange marriages but only for the good of the family and family members. He had violated and threatened to continue to violate it in the future thus endangering the future of the family.

Nigellus had had many portraits done and the main one at Hogwarts was summoned to the picture in Castle Black, told of what Sirius II had done and together with Arcturus, the entire family, the solicitors, Goblins and even the Minister of Magic, censured him. He became a virtual prisoner in Grimmauld Place the worse of the Black properties since Muggles had built around it when the City of London expanded. He was humiliated but not down and swore he would still ruin his son and his remaining heir's life.

And he did. Arcturus had to leave Britain on a dangerous mission to save the Family fortune once again. The great Muggle war known as WWII was raging while Grindelwald carried on his war with the Magicals of Europe. Arcturus had to travel out of Britain and feared he might be in real danger of dying but he had to go otherwise all of their lucrative ventures in the Far East might fall to the Japanese and cause untold damage to that area of the world both Muggle and Magical.

He didn't trust his Father but had to trust someone and Regulus was also trapped out of the country and had been since before the war. That only left his Cousins Pollux and Alphard as only a male relative could stand in for Lord Black and be trusted to do what was best for the Family. There had been another Cousin – Marius – who was all that you could ask for in a man and a relative but alas he was a Squib and had been exiled so he was lost to him.

Alphard was a…how does one put this? He was an *#&$$&#&#&. He was dissolute, liked to think he was a rebel of sorts, was lazy, all show and no substance and you just couldn't trust him. Arcturus thought he was probably like Sirius II when he was young so that definitely meant he was out.

Cousin Pollux was much better but was a weak man. However, he was all there was left other than female cousins or their (shudder) husbands. No it had to be Pollux or nobody. One good thing Pollux had going for him was that Sirius II had married him off to a shrew and Pollux never forgave Sirius II. Irma Crabbe was a true horror and had produced a daughter, Walburga, who could have scared a Harpy. Both witches probably had much in common with a Harpy.

Cedrella was the other daughter and she was the female equivalent of Alphard. She was also known as a "loose woman" and had disgraced herself at Hogwarts so much that she was in danger of being expelled. Only her family name (and bribes to Headmaster Dippet and his slimy Deputy Head Dumbledore) kept her from disgrace and disaster. However, how long before she did something unforgiveable was anybody's guess but she would do it eventually.

Cygnus was the only son and a true idiot except he was known for being wishy-washy. One minute he was nice, the next he was cruel. He wasn't very bright and was lazy with his only interest being Quidditch. He couldn't play it to save his life but he still adored it. Rumors were already going around in society circles that Cygnus had "problems" with sanity. Every other generation the Blacks did produce the occasional "child with health problems" and they were either sent abroad for their health or "died tragically" because in the House of Black it was better to be a Squib than insane. Sirius II was probably borderline which explained his behavior and Walburga was showing signs it was said.

Arcturus left Pollux "in charge of the Family" and made him swear that he wouldn't let Sirius II marry off Orion like he had done to Lucretia. He made him swear. He then left. He was gone for three years not only due to the war but he had come down with a Muggle fever which nearly killed him and he spent a long time recovering because he found himself in a Muggle hospital.

Finally he came home shortly after all the wars ended - except the one in his Family.

Pollux had kept his word to Arcturus – sort of. He made certain that Sirius II didn't marry off Orion to anybody considered unsuitable to the Black Family. Instead he married his poor boy off to Pollux's horrendous daughter Walburga who was four years older than Orion but "at least he married well."

The excuse had been that it was thought Arcturus had died and thus Orion might become Lord Black since Sirius II was in failing health. To "protect Orion and the Family" Walburga had suggested the marriage with her younger cousin and Sirius II had no objections. Orion had plenty but he was shouted down and told to do his duty, marry his cousin, produce an heir and prepare himself to become the next Lord Black.

Sirius II once again got to laugh at his son's (and grandson's) misery. He laughed and laughed and taunted away until Arcturus had his Father dosed with the draught of living death to shut him up. He lingered in this position until he finally died in 1952 and Arcturus officially became "The Lord" but the damage was done not only to Arcturus but to Lycoris and Regulus.

"My sister Lycoris was a lovely girl with a good heart" the ghost had said. "She was smart, funny, kind and everybody loved her – except Father who hated everybody. She had many suitors and even Father couldn't complain about them and he had tried on occasion to force her to marry some old pervert but Arcturus managed to scare them off. There was one man who she truly loved and she loved him passionately in return. He was of the heir of a Noble House, well-thought of, respected, intelligent, kind and had a great future. They loved each other and Father just couldn't have that so he refused his permission for Lycoris to marry."

"Now in some families there are family trees displayed listing all births, deaths and marriages in the family. Our Family Tree was started centuries ago but unknown to most people in the Family there are two tapestries. There is one in the heir's residence which lists all legal marriages and offspring and the main one which is kept hidden in the Lord's antechamber in Castle Black. That lists all offspring including Squibs and children born on the wrong side of the blanket and cannot be tampered with. Remember this information as it will be important" the ghost said.

"Father went even further – just for spite – and forbade Lycoris from marrying anybody. Before Arcturus could stop him Father did a ritual to that effect which basically wouldn't let Lycoris take any wedding vows. Therefore if she did follow her heart and run off with her lover, their children would be illegitimate and couldn't inherit anything. No man, especially the only heir, would ever do that as most families need legitimate heirs to inherit because their family law states that an heir must be legitimate."

The ghost then smiled and said "There is an old saying that 'love will find a way' and in this case it did. Lycoris couldn't marry her love BUT _he could marry her_. And he did. She couldn't say the words or take the necessary wedding vows but he could and he did. He married her and that was all that was needed to fulfill the requirements. They had two sons and one daughter, although the eldest son died young of a childhood disease and the daughter married badly and was disowned."

"On the _secondary tapestry tree it shows Lycoris as never marrying but on the main tapestry tree it lists the_ name of the man _who married her_ _and their offspring_. Few people took notice of this and Lycoris and her husband left the country for several years and when they returned people simply forgot about her. I will admit that a bit of special spell work was also done and as it stands to this very day, no one knows about Lycoris' heirs, namely her grandson and great-grandson."

"As for me, well I grew up sickly. I had some serious respiratory problems which began in my childhood. I just barely lasted at Hogwarts until I took my OWLS and after that I was privately tutored. I left Britain in the 1920's and lived in Arizona for health reasons and to help in the family business. I was very good at it if I do say so myself. I never married due to my poor health and I died at age 53 BUT not from natural causes. That is the reason I didn't cross over as 'my work' was not finished and I had died before my time."

"You mean you were murdered?" Harry asked in horror.

"Yes. For now I won't tell you how or by who as we have a lot to discuss and I can only come to you at night and we don't know how long you will be allowed to stay here, alone at least as those damnable Weasleys will soon be descending on you and probably somebody worse."

The rest of the night Regulus told him about some of the other family members such as Dorea Black Potter who was the Mother of James Potter and the next person he would be meeting, hopefully the next night."

"She isn't exactly a ghost but she is listed as being dead having died one year after Arcturus did. She was also Dorea Potter's older sister. I will tell you now that…they did not get along…but don't hold that against her as there are two sides to every story. You can and must trust her as your life depends on it."

The next night Harry was woken up by a gentle shake and a soft voice introducing herself as the "late" Cassiopeia Black. They only chatted briefly as Harry hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and "Aunty" as he was told to call her couldn't stay long.

"I have to take measurements for certain things to be made for you and to do a quick medical scan on you to find out your real state of health. Don't worry we know . . . . Do not believe yourself as being weak as there was nothing you as a child could do to prevent the abuse done to you. Know only that it was Dumbledore who arranged for it all to happen. .THAT."

"Aunty" only spent the time necessary to complete her mission and explained it and since she was a person she could be detected at any time and she needed to complete her study to make the necessary amulets so that the two of them could meet without danger.

"It will probably take at least two maybe three days to make the amulets so before I or the other arrive, hopefully Reggie – that's what we call Regulus – will visit you and tell you more things which you need to know.

The next three nights Reggie came and talked with Harry for about two hours. Harry did need some sleep as he was being watched and people might notice him sleeping all day and wonder why he had been up all night not sleeping. However Reggie talked fast and Harry absorbed it all. He learned more things in two hours than he had during two years at Hogwarts. It was all things he should have been told but wasn't because Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. Harry learned about the Ancient and Noble and the other degree of Houses. He was told of his true place in the world and about the vaults he was heir to and not just having the trust vault. In the last half hour he was given a very brief history of the Malfoys, Weasleys and Prewetts, the family which the detestable Ignatius belong to as well as it being the Ancestral House of Molly Weasley.

The next night he learned the truth about the house elf system and how the four Houses at Hogwarts used to work. What was once a friendly rivalry between the four Houses had mutated into the bitter feuds of today. They had reached an all-time low since Dumbledore became Headmaster and he had gone out of his way to format downright hatred and distrust between them so that if a wizard from the 18th Century or middle 19th Century traveled to this day and age they would be shocked and horrified to see what they had become.

Reggie told of all of the subjects offered at Hogwarts in "his day" and even pre-1950. Dumbledore had "dumbed down Magic" and Britain since he came to power and it would only get worse. Hermione Granger was basically wasting her money (or rather her parents' hard earned money) buying books from Flourishes and Blotts hoping to learn all about Magic.

"Dumbledore has restricted the sale of any and all books he doesn't want people reading and due to his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot he has all 'legitimate bookshops' under a tight rein. Certain parts of Ireland and Wales aren't that bad but only if you know where to look. Knockturn Alley is a very good source – dangerous especially if you are a child and/or a Muggleborn – but the shops there just don't only carry 'dark and evil books which should be burnt' – but many books which would actually teach you something. Of course there are some shops and some books which shouldn't be sold to most people but not as many as people are led to think."

On the third night Reggie lectured on general things but was interrupted by Aunty arriving. "We don't have much time Harry" she said. "I need you to leave your glasses and wand on the nightstand and I am going to cast a spell on you that will remove those rags you wear as nightclothes and put you into these robes. You have an appointment with an optometrist who is sworn to secrecy. You'll be examined and get a proper pair of glasses which you can't use except in emergencies. No one should see them or know that they exist. Then you will get a pair of lenses with your proper prescription which I will be exchanging for the ones in your current glasses. However, if at all possible you will be fitted for magical contact lenses which can be spelled to help you in other ways."

"Why can't I just get new glasses and frames?"

"Because they would be taken away from you and your mind wiped of the knowledge of having them. Dumbledore has those ugly frames specially spelled to track you and there are a few other subtle charms on them. That is one of the ways he controls you. Besides those hideous frames are ones which James Potter favored and it help makes you look more like him than you really do. And it serves to infuriate Severus Snape and cause him to hate you every time he looks at you. It isn't you or even Lily Evans' son he sees but his mortal enemy James Potter. I gather Reggie didn't explain the feud yet?"

"No I didn't" the ghost said. "I'm waiting for the inserts."

Harry hadn't a clue as to what they were talking about but he knew he would eventually. The clothes were changed, he was taken off to for a quick exam, heard a perfectly respectable elderly witch curse Albus Dumbledore to hell and back for what he allowed to be done to a child and then he was back in his old rags and in bed within 20 minutes. Before she left Aunty made him take three vials of nasty tasting potions (was there any potion that tasted good he wondered) and said he would be taking the same for as long as he was staying at the pub or until the Weasels descended upon him.

In total he had another five nights of talks with Reggie, potions courtesy of Aunty and the insertion of tiny, metal objects behind his earlobes. They were amulets which alerted him to when a spell was being cast on him or when he was being administered a potion in his food. They would also help him fight off some of the charms placed on him by Dumbledore but definitely not all of them.

"He has them on those ugly frames and even your wand" Aunty told him. "I'm hoping to take you to a wand maker tomorrow night. He's very reliable especially after he's been heavily bribed and made to swear an oath not to tell you he's seen you or any other 'special customer' brought to him. You won't be able to take the wand or wands with you but if all goes well you'll get them at school. Of course then you'll have to hide them because your trunk is probably being searched. You do know that?"

"Yep, Ron manages to snoop every so often probably to search for 'contraband.' He doesn't find anything except the odd sweet or sickle/knut because I hide the stuff I want to keep out of my trunk. He does 'borrow' ink, pens and parchments. I'd give them to him if he asked and he knows it but I think he likes the thrill of the hunt and the excuse in case I or the others catch him. Hermione's in charge of rooting through my book bag to 'check my homework or to see my test scores' and since she does it in public she probably rationalizes it as not snooping but that's what it is and everybody knows it."

Harry felt much better after taking the potions and receiving the implants. His vision improved greatly but not too much because sad to say he told Aunty that every so often his frames broke and Hermione immediately grabbed them and fixed them. He noticed that she looked at the lenses as if checking them for something. It was still better than before and hopefully she wouldn't notice it. He couldn't be fitted for the contact lenses until his physical condition improved and if Hermione was checking for prescription glass she'd notice the switch immediately and report it to Dumbledore.

Soon the Weasleys descended as did Hermione. It was only then that Harry had been allowed out of the Cauldron (for his own safety) and to buy his school supplies. Fudge had provided his school books but the other things he still needed to buy because Mrs. Weasley had been given his key by Dumbledore at the end of the year for some unexplained reason. She would be watching him like a hawk as usual and Ron would make sure that Harry didn't look at any of the books Hermione was browsing through at the book shop or that he accidentally might learn something he shouldn't.

Reggie had told him about Sirius Black, III and his godfather. Harry wouldn't be officially told anything about the dangerous lunatic out to kill him and thus he wouldn't know anything at all until he got to Hogwarts or met the Dementors first. Reggie told him about Dementors, what they did and that the idiotic excuse for a Minister of Magic was sending 100 of the evil creatures to a school in order to capture Sirius Black. But even Reggie didn't know that they'd be on the train or would be making a personal visit to Harry Potter. Fate liked throwing surprises in Harry's life.

Hermione had broken down and got a familiar a rather huge, almost ugly half-kneazle who she adored and named Crookshanks. Ron immediately hated it and said it would eat Scabbers his mangy old rat (which Harry sincerely hoped would happen) and this would no doubt be the basis for the start of "fight season" otherwise known as the beginning of a new school year.

Other than meeting the terrifying Dementors, hearing the screams of his Mother begging for his life which he had only managed to suppress five years ago and meeting Remus Lupin (who Reggie had told him about), it was an uneventful train ride. But as always Harry knew it would be another hell year at Hogwarts and it was. At least now he had hope.


	3. Chapter 4 - Third Year Flies By

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Third Year Flies By

His third year flew by. Oh he had all sorts of "adventures" and tests but this year he had _officially_ heard about, met and even saved Sirius Black III. Officially he learned to do a Patronus and unofficially many other bits of Magic. He evaded his keepers more often due to not using the Invisibility Cloak unless Ron and/or Hermione were with him. Aunty informed him that Dumbledore had also charmed the hell out of that family heirloom and it not only kept track of him but caused him to be reckless and much more curious than usual up to and including putting himself at risk.

Harry hadn't yet met "Gran" but was told that he would. "Gran" wasn't his Gran but he was told to call her that when he did meet her. He wouldn't be the only one to make her acquaintance as Neville would also be meeting her as would his other secret friend Luna Lovegood.

Harry had met Luna during her first and his second year at Hogwarts. He had been keeping vigil at Hermione's side while she was petrified. Luna had crawled into the Infirmary after being "played with" by some of her more vicious housemates. Luna was a Ravenclaw and Ravenclaws had a tradition (started sometime after 1955) that each year a scapegoat would be chosen who would be the "plaything" which the Claws of all years could practice spells on, take out their frustrations and feel superior to. Usually it was a boy or girl without good family connections, such as a Muggleborn or from a poor Half-blood family. No Pureblood no matter how poor or ill-connected was ever chosen unless an example needed to be made.

In Harry's year the shy Half-blood Su Li had been chosen. Like most of the victims they were very intelligent and showed the most potential and competition to the others. Therefore someone with so much potential couldn't be allowed to prosper or be the top Claw if there was a more worthy Pureblood or Half-blood with good connections. Had Hermione Granger not been sorted to Gryffindor she would have been the "chosen one" and not Su Li if only because she was a Muggleborn and Su Li was a Half-blood and outranked her.

Luna Lovegood was a Pureblood but not well-connected. Her Mother had been brilliant and outstanding in her field of creating spells and potions. Unfortunately there had been an accident and Selene Lovegood was killed and her nine year old daughter witnessed it. Xeno Lovegood had once been an up and coming powerful wizard with a bright future before him but he had made the mistake of not following the "right people" namely, he despised Dumbledore and although the Lovegoods remained neutral during the last war in Dumbledore's view whether you were considered "Light" or "Dark" you were either with him or against him.

After Voldemort was defeated and Dumbledore gained even more power being the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter, the Lovegoods were given "one more chance" to see the Light and side with Dumbledore and all of his goals. Xeno's Uncle Socrates had been killed in the war and left Xeno his magazine _The Quibbler_ and since Dumbledore had seen to it that Xeno's career took a nosedive, he gladly took over the controversial magazine.

 _The Quibbler's_ largest fan base was not in Britain but rather Continental Europe, Scandinavia, the Balkans and Russia. To some it was a nonsensical magazine but in reality it was a very witty, purveyor of truth and astute political commentary. You had to know how to read and interpret it. Because it didn't support any administration at the Ministry and definitely not Dumbledore, he used his great influence to belittle the magazine's reputation starting at Hogwarts. It soon became known as a waste of paper, a ridiculous excuse for news which only fools and total idiots read. But it never lost any of its readership in Britain and definitely not in Europe.

Thus when the Lovegood child came to Hogwarts she was especially singled out for special treatment. As usual Filius Flitwick the Head of House of Ravenclaw was forbidden to help her. He did whenever possible but it was never enough. She was treated worse than Su Li and the other scapegoats combined. Su Li tried to help her on occasion but was only able to when nobody was looking. Usually it consisted of little things like finding and giving back the girl's clothing (especially her shoes) or spelling her homework.

The other teachers in the school knew what was happening but did nothing as "Albus has his reasons" meaning the kid would suffer until the parent(s) wised up and followed Dumbledore. If not…. Besides Flitwick's futile attempts only Poppy Pomfrey (who treated her wounds and injuries) and surprisingly Severus Snape helped the girl.

Although he'd never admit it he saw some of himself in the girl. He too had been a brilliant and eager student who had been bullied unmercifully only because the Marauders could do anything to anybody and because Dumbledore had allowed, and at times, encouraged it. It had driven many others such as Barty Crouch, Jr. into the army of the Dark Lord. Here was just another innocent child helpless and in the control of Albus Dumbledore. Luna Lovegood was the only non-Slytherin who Severus Snape voluntarily helped – but it was their secret along with Poppy Pomfrey's.

Somehow Harry and Luna became secret friends and managed to stay that way and not get caught. Luna had already been befriended by Neville Longbottom – another outcast child caught in Dumbledore's web – and there were even a few others on occasion. Mostly it was Harry, Neville and Luna against the world.

It became a great game not getting caught and outwitting those who thought themselves oh so clever and powerful. Luna had been a prodigy and before her Mother's death she had a wand of her own inherited from her Daddy's Mum which worked for her so she learned Magic early. She was legally bound to buy a wand from Ollivander to attender Hogwarts but she still had her first wand hidden on her person at all times and spelled not to be taken from her.

Luna told Neville he had the wrong wand but since his Grandmother refused to let him get one of his own and insisted he use his Father's wand to "honor him" he was stuck. However when Harry came back to school for third year he met up with Neville in their secret meeting place – the bathroom – for one of their midnight chats away from the prying eyes of Ron and others. Harry had managed to learn a wandless silencing charm in his first year so that he could get some sleep since Ron snored worse than an asthmatic dragon with bronchitis. He then learned a charm to keep Ron, Dean and Seamus asleep while he and Neville had the odd chat. He just had to remember to remove that charm before going back to sleep.

The first night back Harry told Neville about the "Truthful Trio" as he had named them. Reggie would come to Hogwarts to chat with Neville as soon as they found a safe place to meet. The Chamber of Secrets would have been ideal but the entrance to the Chamber in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom had been spelled so that Harry wouldn't want to enter. Dumbledore had struck again. However, quite by accident during her nightly wanderings in first year Luna had come across a secret door in a dark, hidden alcove. It had strange squiggly writing on the side and as soon as possible she took Harry to it and he discovered it was parsel tongue (since he could read it but Neville couldn't) and lo and behold they had found another entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. There was no stopping them now.

During the year much happened on the sly. Another house elf was introduced to Harry, Neville and Luna courtesy of Aunty and Reggie. His name was Galahad or "Gala" for short after the knight of legend and he was to serve the trio and act as a go-between between the Truthful Three or "T3" and the "Triad" as the children had named themselves.

It was easier for Neville and Luna to sneak away so Reggie brought them up-to-date. They were eventually fitted with the same implants as Harry and one night Neville was snuck out and got a custom made wand like Harry. Luna also got an extra one. Everything "illegal" was kept in the rooms of the Chamber which Gala had cleaned out for the Triad's use including Harry's new glasses and the clothes he eventually acquired thanks to Aunty.

Harry was busy with the "Sirius Black problem" and closely watched by Ron and Hermione. He could only get away during the middle of the night and then only for a very short time as it was discovered quite by accident that a bed check was being done on him by either the Twins or Hermione. Did Dumbledore suspect something? It was better to be safe than sorry so that meant yet another "friend" should be introduced to the group.

At Reggie's suggestion Harry called Dobby the crazy but good-intentioned elf he had freed from the Malfoys. The elf was delighted to bond with Harry Potter but at the last minute Luna had suggested that bonding with Harry might be too dangerous considering Dumbledore knew Dobby's allegiance to Harry. So Dobby bonded with Luna as Neville already had his own personal elf inherited from his Mother and answerable only to her or the heirs of her body. It proved to be a wise decision when it was decided that Dobby should come to Hogwarts for the fourth year. He had to swear to spy for Dumbledore but at least he officially was allowed to live and work at Hogwarts and could be of some use.

Little by little some of Harry's injuries were fixed. His poor fingers which had purposely been broken and smashed many times by the Dursleys and which severely hindered his writing were vanished and regrown over a period of time so that no one would notice. He was still taking some potions to correct his malnutrition but again it was a slow process as if anyone noticed the jig would be up and everybody would be obliviated. Because it was done so slowly it wasn't noticed and plans were being made to free Harry, Neville and Luna from the captivity of Hogwarts and the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore.

There was a very good reason for this because one of the first things Aunty had done when she first met Harry was to take a sample of his blood. She then sent her personal house elf over to another country so that a heritage test could be done on Harry Potter. She already knew the important facts but just needed confirmation. The results not only verified the known facts but told so much more and explained the reasons "WHY" some things were done to make the boy's life miserable.

But time was needed and the best estimate was the escape couldn't happen until the end of Harry's and Neville's fourth year. There was just still too much to be done.

But things needed to be speeded up after Harry finally met and heard Sirius Black's side of the story. Sirius had offered to give Harry a home and the boy eagerly accepted the offer. Of course, Sirius had to make a complete escape and regain his health before he could send for the boy. Harry already knew that because Dumbledore would never let him out of his clutches but Harry had appearances to keep up. Besides Sirius Black would never keep his word any more than James Potter would.

So the "part was played" and Harry was sent back to Privet Drive for another summer of hell. He wondered what next year would bring and if it would be possible to move up the escape plan. Ideally it would not as things had to go slow so as not to be detected. But then as a journalist Xeno Lovegood found out some inside information about what terrible event would be taking place and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Harry Potter would be swept into it.


	4. Chapter 5 - Evading the Badies

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – Evading the Badies

The day of the second task came and there was still no sign of Harry Potter. The excitement of the Tournament was only secondary in people's interest as now the news media stated "the world was waiting to see what Harry Potter would do."

Rita Skeeter had been writing even more scathing articles than she had before the first task. She cited the old "reliable but anonymous sources who knew the truth about Potter but can't give their name for fear of their lives." Of course those in the know knew the sources consisted mostly of certain Slytherins and Ronald Bilius Weasley, who saw a chance not only to hurt Potter but to make a pile of galleons. Not that she'd ever tell him but the boy could have a career writing fiction – or being a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ as he was very imaginative, mean and vicious. She could tell he enjoyed destroying others especially those so far above him in intelligence, position, wealth and heritage. He'd be serious competition for her if he ever learned that he could have a career like hers – and learned how to write and spell properly.

The moment the second task was to start finally arrived and there was no sign of Potter. The three "real Champions" were given their instructions and they dived into the depths of the cold, dark lake. Soon Fleur Delacour ran into trouble as she was a Veela, and her magic was fire-based and now she was in a watery environment surrounded by creatures that were natural enemies of Veelas. She was soon injured and had no choice but to fight her way back to the shore to save her life. It was only when she returned to the pier that she found out "what she would miss the most" was her beloved sister Gabrielle. She collapsed in shock and grief and immediately received treatment from a Ministry healer.

Soon Viktor Krum emerged from the water carrying his "most missed" namely Hermione Granger. He had taken her to the Yule Ball much to everyone shock. Now all waited for Cedric Diggory to return as time was running out. Without warning a head of blonde hair was seen piercing the water and then it looked like a body was being dragged towards the pier. The judges and most of the audience couldn't see a thing but Fleur and her parents who had rushed to comfort her did.

The next thing they knew the hair belonged to a head and the head to Gabrielle Delacour who looked to be unconscious. Fleur wanted to jump into the water to retrieve her sister but was held back by the healer who said "it is probably a hallucination and if it isn't…well even the Aurors, I and everybody else can't interfere with the task." Rene Delacour started arguing with the fool and was about to jump in the water but another healer stunned him before he could.

It didn't matter because by that time the entire body of Gabrielle arose from the water and was placed gently on the pier. Then the healers were themselves stunned. A disembodied voice said "Just had to rescue a damsel in distress instead of that *&#$&#&^$#^# I was assigned. I would have done it anyway but personally I think you should all sue or at least demand an investigation into this farce of a Tournament."

"Potter ees that you?" asked Fleur.

"Yep, disillusioned and leaving so ta-ta for now." With that said a slight breeze was felt as he fled. It seemed that Harry Potter and participated in the second task. He had come disillusioned so that people would think he was a no show. He knew that if they thought he was there he would immediately be stunned and arrested and put back into Dumbledore's clutches, hence the deception. He had taken his broom with him and it was with this that he speedily flew away and in a different direction. He had finished the second task, fled and gotten away clean.

He had even rescued a hostage, although not his. Despite all of the abuse, slander, lies and mistreatment thrown at him by Ron Weasley some *#&#&$*#&#* & (probably Dumbledore) thought that the person he would miss the most was his traitorous "best mate." Hell's bells ANYBODY – even Malfoy – would have been a better choice but then Ron had probably been spelled to capture Harry and make sure he didn't escape again. Whether Ron met a watery grave – well that wasn't Harry' probably now was it as _Harry had rescued someone_ from the bottom of the Black Lake and completed the second task.

Everybody went insane. The press, the Ministry, the three schools and Dumbledore were shocked, surprised and in the latter's case furious. Ron Weasley was rescued but he was more furious than Dumbles because "that %#*$&#$^ ^ *#$*$ &* $& *$ &#* ** tried to kill me – his best mate!" He then gave an exclusive to Rita and the vitriol leaked from the pages of the newspaper.

Since Harry had been illegally entered in the Tournament he didn't have to participate and could have just fled which was what he was originally going to do. However, his most reliable source at Hogwarts got word to him that just to make certain there would be no escape for Harry Potter – like someone told him and the public the actual rules – Dumbledore had arranged for a very dark enchantment to be placed on the Goblet forcing Harry to participate or suffer the consequences.

Dumbledore was glad that he did after the boy fled after the first task because if he didn't show and messed up Dumbledore's plans then HE DESERVED TO LOSE HIS MAGIC. He would still be alive and that was really all that was needed to tempt Voldemort out into the open so that Dumbles could defeat him. The little bastard was to have died in any event and if he didn't have any magic to defend himself when Voldemort got him, so much the better.

Potter had "won the game" this time but the next time there would be no escape as he would meet with Voldemort once he grabbed the Cup. Let him enjoy what was left of his miserable life as there was no escape. If somehow he survived, he would definitely be back in Dumbledore's control and if he thought he had wished for death before, just wait!

Meanwhile Harry, Neville and Luna Lovegood (who no one had noticed was even missing for several weeks) were living and prospering with T2 at Castle Black. After Harry had been rescued and disappeared several things had happened. He was mostly cured of his injuries and all the blocks which had been placed on him and even Neville (by one guess who) had been removed. It had been a painful process especially for Harry since he had so many on him and they had been on for so long but it had been done.

Harry had been able to claim the Black Lordship and Neville was the next heir or at least the next one eligible to claim the Lordship. The two people who were thought to (1) be Lord Black – namely Sirius III or (2) Draco Malfoy, were NOT AND NEVER WOULD BE DUE TO SIRIUS' OWN TREACHERY AND LUCIUS MALFOY'S UNDERHAND SCHEMES AND MANIPULATIONS AND BLATANT POWER GRABS. But that is too long and involved to explain so suffice it to say that Sirius III and Draco Malfoy had been totally and irrevocably disinherited by Arcturus and neither they nor any offspring of their body could EVER BECOME LORD BLACK.

That was the good news. The bad news was that even though Arcturus had made an ironclad unbreakable Will, that wasn't going to stop certain people from still trying to get their dirty, thieving hands on the vast and famous Black wealth. Villain No. 1 was one guess who. Lucius Malfoy was the other. Dumbledore couldn't legally get his hands on Harry's Black inheritance or even illegally. However, that didn't stop him from bribing some Goblins and others to "make things difficult" nor did it stop Lucius either.

That was one of the reasons Cassiopeia had to fake her death. Arcturus had finally died – mysteriously – and left Cassiopeia as chief executor of his Will along with other trusted solicitors and Goblins. Both Dumbledore and Lucius had taken steps to cause great difficulties to put it nicely and although they couldn't get their hands on the Lordship or wealth they did prevent anybody else from helping Harry or the other heirs from benefitting. Dumbledore had gone so far as to pass some "special laws" on the sly which no one would know about until it affected them, their inheritances and that of their heirs.

A few of Arcturus' solicitors died – mysteriously – and it was the same with the trustworthy Goblins. Cassiopeia knew she was next so with the help of "Gran" she faked her death. In fact she did it so well that it registered at Gringotts and her Will was probated. Narcissa was her "heir" because as her dear Great Niece Narcissa constantly reminded her "who else is there" so Narcissa received a rather unpleasant surprise at the Will reading.

It seemed that Cassiopeia had lost most of her personal fortune through bad investments and a terrible robbery as thieves had broken into her home while she was on holiday and stole everything in the house after killing her house elf. She had been living on the charity of Arcturus for 13 years and had even had to sell her home. All Narcissa received was a pearl necklace (Narcissa hated pearls), a silver brooch, a small emerald ring and a few books.

However, Cassiopeia hadn't been robbed just hiding or liquidating her assets for several years. Arcturus had been hiding much of the Black wealth abroad and doing it so very cleverly that even the Goblins didn't notice. There was still a vast amount in the family vaults at Gringotts but nobody but the "rightful heir(s)" could claim it and then only under certain conditions.

Castle Black was under layer after layer of special family wards and an ancient form of the "newly invented" Fidelius charm. Not only that but when Harry assumed the Lordship, he was shown how to further enhance the wards by use of parsel tongue. Simply put, no one was getting through the wards on Castle Black. Only those who were living with Harry or he allowed in could breach the wards. And that included all of the Black house elves which had been helping "with the cleaning" and doing other errands.

Arcturus had hidden the Lordship Ring in the Castle because he knew that it would be compromised by some $*# ** * * namely Dumbledore (who knew more dark magic than Voldemort) or Lucius. Harry now wore it proudly on his hand as he did three others. Harry was the Potter heir but couldn't claim it until he was 17 and met certain requirements. It seemed that many people had gone out of their way to protect their heritages and heirs from Dumbledore.

Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. If the Goblins were involved – you were screwed – at least when it came to getting your hands on the money and artifacts in the vaults. Like Arcturus and others had done, they transferred their money from the grasp of the Goblins and had accounts with the Dwarfs (the Goblins' bitterest rivals) and to Muggle banks. It was all very involved and you had to be a financial expert like Arcturus to make it work but if you were vigilant and didn't mind banking with Muggles and had started early it worked very well.

So Harry was Lord Black and no one knew. Aunty had summoned the old, sleazy house elf Kreacher into Harry's presence and made him acknowledge the new Lord. He swore allegiance and was given the task of spying on the traitorous Sirius III who had returned to claim his ancestral home shortly after Harry's name came out of the Goblet. It was only logical as Dumbledore would be reviving the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius was a member and they could use Grimmauld Place for their Headquarters and order food, drink and all types of supplies via floo and charge it to the Black vault.

Sirius hadn't exactly inherited Grimmauld Place but as the son of the heir had still had a right to live there. He claimed it, let Dumbledore in and Dumbledore further claimed it by placing a Fidelius charm on the house. This was totally against the laws of the Family but for the moment it would be allowed. They had to know what the old coot was up to.

The Triad and T _2_ were busy tying up some loose ends. They needed to secure the safety of some who had been so ill-used before they could concentrate on DESTROYING CERTAIN PEOPLE. No mercy would be shown to these individuals and Harry was hopeful that a few villains would bite the dust before the third task…just in case.

"Gran" was not seen much by the Triad as she had many duties to do and would be missed. However, it was she who made the "goodies" like the implants, cast the Fidelius and sprung Frank and Alice Longbottom from their prison.

The Blacks had always been a prolific family. Arcturus had seven cousins:

Pollux the semi-betrayer (he had been tricked by Sirius II and his wife and daughter)

Cassiopeia

Marius the Squib

Dorea who had married Charlus Potter and had produced James Potter.

Callidora who had married Harfang Longbottom and had produced Walter the Father of Frank and Grandfather of Neville as well as a daughter.

The notorious Cedrella who had married Septimus Weasley. Like his second cousin Ignatius Prewett, Septimus had thought to marry Cedrella – who he really did like - receive her dowry and make his fortune. However, her Father was Sirius II's youngest brother – another Arcturus – who was just as bad with money as his brother. He had three daughters to marry off and not much money to do it with. Therefore he needed his cousin Arcturus to "help out" and he did with two of them. But Cedrella the Slut (as she was known) had disgraced the family too often and then had the nerve to marry a Weasley (who were undesirables much like their Prewett cousins). The marriage took place while Lord Arcturus was on the business trip which saw the ruination of his daughter. Cousin Arcturus had promised Septimus that his cousin would give them an excellent dowry when he returned. But then Ignatius had destroyed Lord Arcturus' daughter and not only was there no dowry but Cedrella and all heirs of her body were permanently disowned from the House of Black.

Last but not least there was Charis Black who a meek and obedient girl and dutifully married and produced one son and two daughters. Her son and one daughter had died but her other daughter married and produced an heir who had "officially died" and so couldn't inherit being _legally dead_.

And that was why Neville was the next in line to be an heir because "Gran" was Callidora Black Longbottom.

Harfang had died fairly young and their son Walter inherited the Longbottom Lordship while he was still in Hogwarts. Callidora had been one of those rare Pureblood women who had a brain and used it. Despite marriage and motherhood she had managed to acquire several Masteries and became an Unspeakable. Walter had married Augusta Croaker (why she could never figure out) so Callidora had done what many Unspeakables of a certain age did; she moved into a safe house and basically dropped out of society and devoted herself to her vocation.

Then the war came and Walter had been killed trying to set up a truce/potential peace agreement. It was said that Death Eaters attached the meeting but they denied it. Voldemort had been interested in achieving his original goals namely to take Britain and Hogwarts back to a pre-Dumbledore controlled era which wasn't dedicated to dumbing down Magic and many other things Dumbledore had tricked Britain into accepting.

However, someone had killed Walter and the five other members and after doing a little personal investigation Callidora thought she knew who was responsible. But she couldn't prove it and her life was at risk should she reveal what she found out to anybody in the Ministry. So she had contacted Lord Arcturus and told him. He agreed with her findings and the two carefully watched the war with eyes wide open.

Voldemort had suddenly become a loose cannon. He rapidly went insane and began recruiting the true dregs and scum of the Magical World. Despite this HE WAS WINNING THE WAR and it was estimated that by early 1982 he would have won. Then a 15 month old baby defeated him but at the cost of the lives of his parents. Harry Potter was immediately spirited away by Dumbledore and the rest was history.

However, Callidora's only grandson Frank and his wife Alice had also been in hiding at Dumbledore's command and they weren't willing to come out of hiding until rogue Death Eaters had been captured because their son was the other child mentioned in the ridiculous prophecy which Dumbledore was using to defeat Voldemort. That #($ ($& *& had cast a Fidelius on the small cottage he made they live at and didn't tell them he had done so. Then, surprise, surprise Bellatrix Black Lestrange had bullied her husband, brother-in-law and Barty Crouch, Jr. into attacking the Longbottoms because Bella had been told "by someone" that they knew where Voldemort was being held captive and he had not been killed as Dumbledore was telling everybody.

She had tortured Frank and Alice into insanity and would have probably killed Neville but against Dumbledore's specific orders, Alice had brought her personal house elf with them and the elf had saved Neville and alerted the proper authorities to rescue the Longbottoms. It was too late because no one wanted to believe a house elf but at least Neville was safe

This was where Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore probably "aided each other" in the plot to get the Black Lordship for Draco. After Harry Potter, Neville was the heir and after him, was the son of Charis' only surviving child. Lyra Black Crouch was the last of heir of her father Caspar Crouch. To save the family name he married her off to a second cousin on his mother's side with the stipulation that Bartemius Heppledappler would take the surname of Crouch. There would be no hyphenating of names because Caspar didn't approve of it and who'd want to be known as Crouch-Heppledappler or even Heppledappler.

Bartemius was a second son of a rather poor family and had no prospects so he jumped at the chance. However, he was a cold, ambitious man and although he actually did love his wife and even his son in his own way, he had goals and dedicated himself to his work and potential advancement and not to be a good husband and father. Barty, Jr. was an only child because Barty, Sr. had his heir and didn't want to risk a second child being a daughter who would require a dowry. He needed all of his wife's wealth to advance his career despite her yearning for more children.

But poor Barty, Jr. had become a Death Eater because of his father's coldness and the abuse he had suffered at Hogwarts. He had been set up in a trap and although he escaped he was outed by Igor Karkaroff, captured and sent to Azkaban. He died shortly thereafter, or so it was said, but due to the main tapestry at Castle Black, Arcturus knew the truth. In any event he was basically lost to the world.

Lucius had arranged to destroy three families related to Narcissa and get the inheritances and Wizengamot votes for Draco although he would be using it for himself even after Draco became of age because that was how the Malfoy Family was set up. As long as Lucius was alive Draco was subservient to him and even the "inheritances" he would receive Lucius would controlled it all while there was breath in his body.

Narcissa's sister Bellatrix was married to Rudolphus Lestrange and after Bella suffered a very bad miscarriage (courtesy of certain people) she was unable to conceive. Rabastan was Rudolphus' younger brother and heir but if he should die without issue (and he would if Lucius had anything to do about it) then Draco would inherit the Lestrange Lordship and estate.

It would have been the same thing if Frank and/or Neville had died but it was only a matter of time until Lucius got around to taking care of the "Longbottom problem" and he could make a claim for that estate.

Since _Barty, Jr. had died in Azkaban_ Lucius was working on getting his hands on the "Crouch inheritance" after Barty, Sr. died. Senior's brother and his family had fled Britain for safety sake and left no forwarding address and Lucius would eventually make his move and "convince" Senior to leave his estate to Draco.

Oh did Lucius have much to atone for – not that he ever could. And once T2 and the Triad had the time, Lucius would lose all including his only son.

All Harry had to do now was to survive the third task and not get caught by anyone and he had every intention of doing so just as much as Dumbledore and Voldemort had for using him for their own nefarious goals.

Now there was just one task left. Harry didn't have to win he just had to show up, participate just enough and then escape Dumbledore before he was caught. Then he would be free, his magic would be safe and he could finally escape. But T2 and the Triad knew they had to be extra careful as Dumbledore would fight to get Harry back under his control especially since he had gotten some of his inheritances. Dumbledore would use any and all dirty tricks possible and he had many followers magically bound to him and who knows what fiendish plan he would put in place.

There was also the fact that thanks to all of Dumbledores manipulations and control which had been placed on Harry since October 31, 1981, he also had many enemies besides Lucius. Many a free Death Eater would do anything to get their hands on Harry Potter not only for revenge but to capture and imprison him so they could "be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams" when the Dark Lord return. If at all possible they would do to him (or at least try) what Dumbledore had done, namely make him a controlled slave or at the very least a vassal to them.

The one good thing was they had found out what the third task was and now they could make plans. Hopefully one of them would work because the consequences of Harry being caught were too horrific to be considered.


	5. Chapter 6 - The End

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – The End

As the third task drew near there were many people who were worried. Dumbledore wasn't worried as he was positive that he would "win" one way or another.

Voldemort was confident on the outside but inside he was a bit nervous as his original plot was not working out as planned. Since Potter was succeeding in being elusive there was a good possibility that he would start the third task but not finish it as winning was his priority just his survival and escape from Dumbledore. Voldemort knew exactly how the boy felt. Therefore he had to have a backup plan just in case the boy evaded him. He developed three different resurrection plans two using a potion based on the blood of an enemy and one for blood willingly given. The third involved a quick escape and regrouping.

There were people who actually liked Harry who truly feared for his life or rather, his corruption by the "fiends" who had whisked him away from the safety of Dumbledore's protection and sought to use him for their own selfish ends. Hermione Granger was one such person. Harry had to return to Dumbledore, be freed from the obvious dark and evil magic cast on him and be brought back into the bosom of all of those who loved him, such as her, Professor McGonagall and most importantly, Headmaster Dumbledore. For all of her great intelligence she was a very, very naïve girl.

Some of the teachers were also worried for the boy but all worried differently from the others. Sprout worried because she liked the kid and had felt so bad about the things she had been forced by Dumbledore to do, especially during the Tournament. Also her very favorite student, Neville Longbottom, was missing and was probably with Potter.

Flitwick felt much the same way except he also worried about his lost Ravenclaw who he had never been able to protect from the abuse of his House again, because of Albus and his "reasons" which were never explained and never would be.

Minerva McGonagall worried most of all because she always had – really. Lily Evans had been one of her very favorite students and she thought (with good reason) that the girl had been set up and used as bait to trap Voldemort. In any event she had lost her life and died young and it was probably a miracle that Harry survived. McGonagall had protested when Albus placed Harry with the Dursleys because she knew what kind of people they were long before that fateful night in October but as usual Albus listened to no one, especially her.

When Harry had come to Hogwarts you only had to look at him to see that he was an abused child, but again she had been ordered to ignore his wellbeing and not to give him any help or comfort. This year had been the worse especially when Dumbledore demanded how the boy be treated and there were times before the boy had fled when she thought he would break from the treatment or even be killed. Although she wasn't supposed to know about such things, she had found out that Albus had cast a few hate curses on poor Harry making everybody hate him and believe any and all of the outrageous lies said about him.

There was nothing she could do about it as she shouldn't know and if she called him on it, he would only obliviate her and keep an even closer watch on her. There was no way she could help Harry and this time she truly feared that the Tournament would be the end of him. Albus "knew something" and as usual was keeping his secrets. If Harry did die, lose his magic or was irreparably harmed…well she didn't know what she would do.

Even Severus Snape worried.

Then there were those whose success and future depended upon Harry completing the Tournament, surviving it and getting back into the "loving arms of his friends and adopted family" meaning Hermione and the Weasleys. It had been made perfectly clear to Hermione that despite her intelligence, talent, dedication, hard work and loyalty, if there was no Harry Potter to "help" she would not have a career in the Magical World.

For the Weasleys, the fate of the entire family depended upon their controlling Harry and eventually Ginny marrying him. No Harry, no monthly "salary" for Ron, no free tuition, no "food allowance" for when he stayed at the Burrow, no extra perks and no advancement except that which the individual Weasley managed to earn.

Bill and Charlie had the dream job of their choosing and were doing very well at it BUT Molly didn't approve of a curse breaker (too dangerous) and a dragon handler (ultra dangerous) as "proper jobs" and, they had left the country and were out of her control. Percy had gotten a proper job but he seriously disliked Dumbledore (who ALL WEASLEYS MUST FOLLOW AND SUPPORT) and again had moved out of the Burrow and would not be influenced by either parent.

The Twins were insisting that they would open a joke shop – totally unacceptable in Molly's point of view – and Ron….! Well Ron was Ron and wouldn't amount to anything unless he received patronage (from Dumbledore) and got a cushy, well-paid job at the Ministry. Ginny HAD TO MARRY because she was a girl and Molly didn't believe in "careers" for girls (especially her only daughter) and the only other career she wanted other than marrying Harry Potter was to be a Quidditch player and that MOLLY WOULD NEVER ALLOW WHILE THERE WAS BREATH IN HER BODY.

So much depended on Harry Potter and his surviving the Tournament and here it was the day of the third task and there was no sign of the boy. The place was crawling with Aurors looking for him and even Sirius was there in his animagus form to "sniff for Harry" and so was Remus Lupin to use his werewolf sense of smell to at least locate the boy so he could be "rescued" after the task was completed. The Aurors had gone as far as putting up anti-portkey wards – much to the horror of Alastor Moody a/k/a Barty Crouch, Jr., who had placed one on the Cup to transport Harry to resurrect Voldemort. He had nearly been caught doing it but it had to be done.

To make sure the boy was caught, Fudge had arranged for Aurors loyal to him and him only to hide in the maze and catch Potter after he entered. He wasn't going to be allowed to win as that "honor" was going to be given to Cedric Diggory the "real Hogwarts Champion" but the boy had to at least participate so as not to lose his Magic. It was cheating but "necessary" in Fudge's point of view as Potter must be captured at all costs.

Fudge would then have custody of the boy and no one would know, not even Dumbledore. It had been a suggestion of Lucius Malfoy who had been demanding custody of Potter since the deaths of his parents because his wife Narcissa was a blood relative of James Potter and thus he should have been raised and under the protection of a decent Pureblood family. Dumbledore had thwarted all such attempts to "give the boy a home" but now, with this act of rebellion and Dumbledore's inability to discipline the brat, Lucius had finally "convinced" Fudge that if the boy was to be saved at all, he had to be permanently removed from Dumbledore's grasp and "privately educated" and the Malfoys were ready, willing and more than able to take on this obligation. The fact that "a very generous campaign contribution" would be given to Fudge if his efforts were successful, helped greatly.

The task finally started and the three "real Champions" entered the maze. Fudge's Aurors waited under heavy disillusionment charms and/or wearing an invisibility cloak. If Potter entered that maze they would have him, disillusion him and sneak him out of the maze and Hogwarts and no one would be the wiser especially Dumbledore.

There was still no sign of Potter but the crowd KNEW he was here and participating. Some waited to see what trick he would use this time and/or if he would succeed. Bets were given on various outrageous possibilities because anything could and would happen. Many people actually didn't care who won the Tournament but if Potter would be caught.

When Potter didn't show or at least was seen to show, after a bit Alastor Moody entered the maze "to check on things" but in reality a polyjuiced Harry Potter had entered the maze walked around a bit, zapped a blast-ended skrewt, took a swig from his flask and then having participated enough to satisfy the requirements of the Tournament, exited the maze. He then made a report to one of the Aurors lurking around and went off to report to someone else. He then "disappeared" from Hogwarts.

Cedric Diggory did "win" and grabbed the Cup only to be whisked away to someplace unknown. A frantic Auror reported to Fudge and a very shocked and angry Dumbledore all but exploded in rage. Voldemort would probably use Diggory to resurrect himself so at least Dumbledore would have his war, but it also meant that Potter had escaped his clutches probably for good. He would now be able to flee and it would completely ruin all of Dumbledore's plans because since Harry was a Horcrux, Voldemort could never be completely destroyed.

Although it could be officially announced that Cedric Diggory had won the Triwizard Tournament, nobody knew where he was and to collect the prize he had to return the Cup to the judges' stand. That would not be happening – ever. Gringotts would sadly contact the boy's parents with the news that he was dead. They couldn't tell the how, why or where it had happened only that his death had automatically closed his trust vault.

All Death Eaters knew that their Lord was back because all Dark Marks had flared up. They just hadn't been summoned yet but it was only a matter of time. Karkaroff fled for his life that very night and naturally Snape reported the news to Dumbledore. Other than that, the news would be kept a secret and even Dumbledore couldn't announce it except to his faithful followers. There was no proof other than the Dark Mark flaring and the likes of Lucius Malfoy would move heaven and earth to keep this secret especially since he had Fudge in his control.

The Triwizard Tournament had been exciting but only because of the actions of Harry Potter and the unsolved mystery of Cedric Diggory's disappearance and death. The news media was going insane and speculation abounded but there was no answers and never would be. Only the Diggorys and their friends and family mourned and only for Cedric. Hufflepuff House had hope that their Champion would be found, or at least his body. However, he had died a hero in their minds as he had won the Triwizard Tournament and for some that was all that really mattered.

Dumbledore was beyond furious because thanks to that #*(#&$#*&# bastard NOTHING HAD GONE RIGHT AND HE HAD ESCAPED. He had even taken Neville, Dumbledore's "Plan B" and, there was a nasty rumor which he could not confirm despite all of his contacts that Potter had claimed an inheritance. It wasn't the Potter inheritance as he couldn't claim it until his 17th birthday and then only after passing certain tests and requirements which even Dumbledore didn't know about. However, he had claimed something and now probably had MONEY to finance his permanent escape.

However, Albus Dumbledore swore that he wouldn't escape him if he had to have every single member of the Order of the Phoenix hunt the entire world. HE WOULD BE FOUND AND RETURNED TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

Except that he wouldn't be found at least not by Dumbledore or his minions, the Ministry or Voldemort. Actually he wouldn't be "found" but he was or rather had contacted another Magical government where he, Neville and Luna were granted asylum. Gran had arranged for it all and she would be joining them, Cassiopeia and Xeno Lovegood and they would all be starting a new life safely out of the reach of the bane of all their existences, Albus Dumbledore. Gran was staying long enough to see what the "official Ministry position" was concerning the disappearance of Cedric Diggory, what Lucius Malfoy would be "advising" Fudge and how Dumbledore would get the news out about Voldie's return.

Oh yes, just because he had no proof other than the darken marks of Death Eaters that Voldie was back, it wouldn't stop him. He wasn't going to let Tom Riddle get back his strength, recruit new followers, raise money and silently take over the Ministry and then Britain like he had tried to do the first time before Dumbledore had "outed Lord Voldemort" and turned a fairly peaceful rebellion into the destructive, bloody war it had become. Nope, Tom was going to be outed and outed as soon as possible no matter what Dumbledore had to do, what was destroyed, who it hurt or how many had to die to accomplish it.

But Dumbledore would not get his way no matter what he did. Voldemort managed to hide his resurrection from the world and despite moving heaven and earth Dumbledore could not out him no matter what he did or thought he could do. Certain things he had done in the last war to drive the brilliant Tom Riddle into becoming the crazed, murderous, unthinking beast he had become in the last few years of the war didn't work anymore because "someone" had tipped Voldemort off and produced proof.

Voldemort had regained his sanity and thus once again was winning the war which only a few such as Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix knew about. Within 18 months Voldemort had basically neutralized Dumbledore. Without proof that Voldie was back Dumbledore couldn't recruit anybody for the non-existent war. The members of the Order of the Phoenix who had survived the first war were picked off one by one until less than a half dozen remained such as McGonagall, Hagrid, Arthur and Molly Weasley and of course, Dumbledore himself.

The real Moody was killed before Barty Crouch escaped. Somehow Potter had found out that Barty was using Polyjuice and impersonating Moody. Barty/Moody was spelled unconscious and frozen for two hours and his Polyjuice potion stolen. After he had found out "he" had entered the maze to look for Potter, it all became clear what happened. As soon as he could he killed Moody and took his valuable trunk (because it contained all of Moody's collections , special books and some confiscated dark objects) and made his escape. As with Cedric, Moody's death was reported to Amelia Bones after his vault closed but nobody knew how or where he had met his death.

Snape had been summoned to a Death Eater meeting and never returned. It was presumed that he was dead because of his many unbreakable oaths sworn to Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley was the only source of information Dumbledore had at the Ministry of Magic but since his job was basically a joke, he wasn't of much use. All Aurors who had been members of the Order "died in the line of duty" while carrying out their usual Auror duties or in freak accidents. Little by little the Ministry was taken over by Voldemort's forces and the war was won before anyone knew it had started.

Dumbledore had made many enemies both in Britain and in other countries and after the fiasco of the Tournament and the death of Cedric Diggory he lost a lot of popular support in Britain. He was voted out of his positions as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He lost all of his positions on Boards of Directors until he only had his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts left.

Eventually some of his best kept secrets concerning his running of "HIS SCHOOL" were revealed and "the public" demanded that investigations be made. At the end of what would have been Harry and Neville's sixth year, Dumbledore was forced to retire as Headmaster due to the results of all of those very thorough investigations. If he didn't voluntarily retire, he would be put on trial to explain certain things which happened at Hogwarts ever since he became Headmaster and even he knew that he would not survive the investigation especially since he had lost so much power and so many people who "owed him" or he had power over due to special oaths or blackmail were dead or had fled.

He had also been audited by Gringotts regarding the handling of the inheritances of certain orphaned heirs and that had been the final blow. Fortunately for him he had inherited a house from his Mother's Muggle spinster sister which even his brother Aberforth didn't know about. He had it under a Fidelius charm and had kept it well-stocked with food, drink, potions and other supplies he had "acquired" during his career and had even hidden much gold and other valuable things there just in case he ever had to flee.

But the very worst thing to happen to Albus Dumbledore was that he had "accidentally" lost his wand – the Elder Wand – when he had been disarmed by an Auror when he was being "interrogated" about certain things he didn't want to tell. When the interrogation was done, Albus demanded his wand back but apparently it had been removed from the safekeeping area of the Ministry. A very thorough investigation was made including the Auror being dosed with Veritaserum, but the great and magical wand was never found.

In the end he did have to flee in a way as some (but not all) of his many indiscretions and a few crimes were revealed to the public. His career and his legend were ruined, which was truly the worst thing that could happen to him. That was the only reason Voldemort hadn't killed him as he knew that letting Dumbledore live in disgrace and obscurity was the one thing Dumbledore feared the most.

All of the lives which he had seen sacrificed or ruined for his version of the "Greater Good" was all for naught. The things he had done or tried to do were in ashes and his legend and acknowledged accomplishments would soon fade and he would become a mere footnote in the history books especially since history was written by the winners and this time, Dumbledore had lost.

History would say that a wizard named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had obtained very high marks and honors until others bested him. He had once apprenticed under Nicholas Flamel and was said to have discovered 12 uses for dragon's blood but whether he had _personally_ discovered 12 uses or merely aided in the research was never really proven because it had only been his word that he had discovered them. Apparently no one had heard from Nicholas Flamel since around the time Albus Dumbledore was said to have been his apprentice so without the confirmation of his mentor, one only had the word of an apprentice.

Albus Dumbledore did have a Mastery in Transfiguration and became the Professor of that subject at Hogwarts. He became Deputy Headmaster and eventually Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was noted for two verifiable accomplishments. The first was the defeat of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald for which he was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class and which started his political career.

Due to this feat he rose to the positions of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot. He acquired great fame and but many enemies and his time in these posts were…controversial. After certain revelations were made, he was forced out of office due to several scandals.

The second thing he would be remembered for was that in its 1,000 year history he was the worst Headmaster Hogwarts ever had and his actions and personal agenda had nearly destroyed that once great school.

There were many other things that the public would never know because such things were too fantastic to believe. But there is a saying that truth is stranger than fiction and in one case, this was correct. It was perhaps the worst thing Dumbledore had ever done.

He had risked much, especially the lives and happiness of many people, was the real reason many family lines were ended and many traditions disrupted or done away with, but Voldemort had been blamed for these actions and always would be.

Despite being called the "Champion of the Muggleborns" Dumbledore had used them for his own purposes and they ended up losing. Tom Riddle was thought to be a Muggleborn but he had managed to not only survive but prosper in Slytherin before it was revealed that he was the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin.

However, due to Dumbledore "changing the world, customs, rites and rituals to make the Magical World more friendly and attractive to Muggleborns (and wouldn't confuse them or scare them away), he caused the Purebloods and many Half-bloods to hate them and who really could blame them. That was one of the reasons Voldemort had started his crusade.

Tom Riddle's life had been ruined by Dumbledore out of jealousy and Dumbledore's need to create another Dark Lord for him to defeat. In the beginning Tom Riddle tried to stop Dumbledore's "New Order and the Path of the Light" by legal means. He had given a very good speech comparing what Dumbledore was actually doing using Muggleborns as the Conquistadors had done when conquering the New World. Naturally Dumbledore wasn't present as he hadn't been notified for very good reasons.

"The Conquistadors came flooding in bringing with them their customs, religion and things which the indigenous peoples never saw such as horses, cannons, guns, etc. They conquered using these things as well as bringing the Old World's diseases which those people had no immunity to and much of the population died and their civilization was weakened allowing a much smaller force to conquer them."

"Then the priests and monks 'converted' those who remained, threatening them with the White God's hell and burning all the books they could find while the Conquistadors melted their golden artifacts down so it could be more easily shipped back to Spain. Stone and wood carvings were destroyed and as much as possible was done to wipe out all trace of their religion and culture."

"Then they started on the Magicals, who they considered devils on earth. Until the Conquistadors, Magicals were considered blessed beings but once the Conquistadors took over, there were worst persecutions than we had in Europe. Their culture, heritage and religion was all cast aside and nearly destroyed. This is what Dumbledore is attempting to do with his 'championing of the Muggleborns' and…."

But Tom Riddle never got to finish his speech as Dumbledore had been tipped off and using his power as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot demanded that Tom be arrested for (1) lying; (2) attempting to spread panic; (3) slandering the Great and Honorable Hero Albus Dumbledore; (4) prejudice against Muggleborns; (5) stirring up a mob mentality to cause rioting against Muggleborns; and many other things which would be printed in the _Daily Prophet_.

Tom managed to escape arrest but he was now a wanted wizard. He was slandered in the press especially after Dumbledore "revealed all that he knew about Tom Riddle" – most of which was conjecture on Dumbledore's part and some which were out and out lies. It was one of the things which caused Tom Riddle to transform into Voldemort.

With Dumbledore's fall, "Tom Riddle" finally got his revenge for a ruined life and being forced into a darker path than he would have taken had it not been for Dumbledore's manipulations. It was better late than never but so many lives (and reputations) had been ruined or lost all for one old man's ego and plans for glory.

Now Albus Dumbledore was the one ruined and…alone. Without his wand as well as access to the many things needed for the rituals which kept him not only alive but vibrant and healthy, the once "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" simply faded away. He died from a stroke, all alone, without even a house elf to tell of his passage or give the body a decent burial. Gringotts had closed his vaults so they had no way of knowing of his passing. Since his home was under a Fidelius with him as the secret keeper, the house and he would never be found. Inspects and vermin "saw to the body" leaving only bones, which without care would soon turn to dust.

Thus ended the life of a once great man, an intellectual and an awesome and powerful wizard. He had been famous for some of the things he had done in life and infamous for others.

Did he have any regrets for the things he had done – other than getting caught and losing – or did he still scheme to the very end hoping to get all of his power back as well as the Elder Wand. He left no written record, no diary or journal and even if he had, no one would find it.

Had it all been worth it? Would he have done things differently or just covered his tracks better? We will never know and I personally don't care anymore than Harry Potter or Tom Riddle.

FINIS

P.S. – Anyone who knows of my computer problems (if not see my profile) knows that it has a mind of its own and does what it wants. I've noticed that this week, it is for some reason duplicating sections of writing. I went over this chapter four times to correct it and HOPEFULLY it is posted correctly but if not, I apologize in advance. Hoped you liked the story and thank you for reading it.


End file.
